Nano-fabrication includes the fabrication of very small structures that have features on the order of 100 nanometers or smaller. One application in which nano-fabrication has had a sizeable impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. The semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the circuits per unit area formed on a substrate, therefore nano-fabrication becomes increasingly important. Nano-fabrication provides greater process control while allowing continued reduction of the minimum feature dimensions of the structures formed. Other areas of development in which nano-fabrication has been employed include biotechnology, optical technology, mechanical systems, and the like.
An exemplary nano-fabrication technique in use today is commonly referred to as imprint lithography. Exemplary imprint lithography processes are described in detail in numerous publications, such as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0065976, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0065252, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,194, all of which are herein incorporated by reference.
An imprint lithography technique disclosed in each of the aforementioned U.S. patent publications and patent, includes formation of a relief pattern in a polymerizable layer and transferring a pattern corresponding to the relief pattern into an underlying substrate. The substrate may be coupled to a motion stage to obtain a desired positioning to facilitate the patterning process. The patterning process uses a template spaced apart from the substrate and a formable liquid applied between the template and the substrate. The formable liquid is solidified to form a rigid layer that has a pattern conforming to a shape of the surface of the template that contacts the formable liquid. After solidification, the template is separated from the rigid layer such that the template and the substrate are spaced apart. The substrate and the solidified layer are then subjected to additional processes to transfer a relief image into the substrate that corresponds to the pattern in the solidified layer.
In some cases, a stack including multiple layers is formed in imprint lithography. These layers may be organic (e.g., carbon-containing and substantially free of metals, including semi-conductors) or inorganic (e.g., non-carbon-containing). Some carbon-containing layers with a high silicon content (e.g., spin-on-glasses including methyl silsesquioxane) may behave like inorganic layers (e.g., spin-on-glasses including hydrogen silsesquioxane) in terms of bonding and adhesion. If adhesion between layers in an imprint lithography stack is low, delamination of one or more of the layers may occur when the template is separated from a rigid layer (e.g., a hard mask layer).